Kyodai
by whiteswan
Summary: Ken and Jinpei have some brotherly bonding time after Jinpei gets into yet another argument with his sister. Rating changed for language.
1. The argument

Kyodai

Disclaimer: Gatchaman and related characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Tatsunoko Productions.

Jinpei stomped into the living room of the apartment above the Snack J and flopped down onto the couch, despite the fact that Jun stood over him hands on her hips and an exasperated expression on her face, "Jinpei, get up! You have to do your homework."

The eleven year old scowled and replied in a tone dangerously close to a whine, "But Oneechan, I have plenty of time for that! I wanna watch TV!"

His sister narrowed her eyes, "Jinpei, you're behind already. We had a four day mission and you have to make up the work. You know that! You also know I need your help in the shop later, so get up! You don't have time to waste!"

"Geez Oneechan, I haven't forgotten! I was _there _remember? I said I'd do it later. I'm going out!" The exasperated boy abruptly rose from the couch, scooped up his previously discarded backpack and clattered back down the stairs and out the door, ignoring his sister's calls behind him. He hopped into his buggy and took off, intending to head to his buddy Ryu's place down at the marina.

As he passed the park, Jinpei suddenly remembered that Ryu had gone home after their last mission to see his father and brother for a few days. He grumbled under his breath and pulled into the park to mull over his options aloud, "Let's see, Ryu's not around so that's no good. Hakase will just call Jun and send me home. Ken too, but knowing him he'll lecture me about responsibility, and _then_ call Jun. That's even worse. Joe will tease me, but at least he'll let me hide out there for a while. K'so." With that he pulled back out onto the road, this time heading towards the trailer park where Joe stayed in between races.

However, as he pulled into the trailer area, the latest of life's injustices caused a loud "Shimatta!" to erupt from his throat. The Airstream trailer was in its place but Joe's car wasn't there! Who knew where he was now! Jinpei scowled, sighed and turned around to head to Ken's airfield. Lecture or no lecture, his eleven year old pride wouldn't let him return to the J just yet.

As he drove along the coast highway, Jinpei's mind drifted, trying to avoid thinking about the lecture he expected to be coming. Ken, or Aniki as Jinpei preferred to call him, would probably feel that it was his duty to remind him of his responsibilities, not only at the J and school, but also how they impacted his duty to the team. The Gatchaman leader would remind him that most of his homework came as a result of the last mission they had gone on and his consequential absences from school. He really didn't think it was fair...Ken, Jun and the others had all finished their school with ISO tutors. None of them had to deal with the troubles of trying to act his age around a bunch of kids who had no clue as to what he did when he was absent, or teachers who picked on him because he was out so much these days. Never mind the fact that even though he almost always got the right answers and his grades were still good, they hassled him anyways. Ken could be so dense about some things, no matter how good he was as Commander. He still didn't have a clue what it was like to be a kid his age in his situation...or about girls. Here Jinpei allowed himself a small snicker. As much as he desperately wanted to be like Ken, his inability to register anything about women was the one trait Jinpei did _not_ want to pick up! He turned onto the road leading to the airfield and groaned as the wheels hit a particularly bad rut, "Geez, he really needs to get this thing repaired!" He parked outside the house and got out to knock on the door, bracing himself for the expected lecture.

Inside, Ken had been working on the reports for their last mission when he heard the quiet knock. He rose to answer it, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Jinpei standing there with a timid expression on his face, "Jinpei, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Jinpei played with his fingers for a moment before replying, "Everything's ok Aniki, but Oneechan and I had a fight. Can I hang out here for a while?"

Ken stood aside to let him into the house and asked, "What were you fighting about?"

Jinpei dropped his bag next to the couch and flopped down onto it, "The usual Aniki. She wanted me to do homework but I wanted to watch television. Are you going to lecture me now?"

His commander looked at him, an expression of surprise and amusement on his face, "Is that all you think I know how to do?"

Jinpei looked up at him, now shocked, "You mean you're not going to lecture me?"

Ken rubbed his hair as he moved past him to pick up the phone, "No, I'm not. What I am going to do is call your sister and let her know where you are. She's probably worried sick about you."

"Aniki!"

"Don't 'aniki' me Jinpei. I'm surprised she hasn't already called. You can stick around here for a while, but I'm letting Jun know where you are. I'm not facing her temper."

Jinpei made a face in agreement and was about to relax when Ken continued, "But there's a catch. You have to do your homework while you're here. I'll help you if you need it. But you need to do some of it. Got it?"

Jinpei sighed, "Gotcha Aniki. Thanks." He slid down to the floor in front of the couch and dug his history book out of his backpack with only a small grimace, 'Who cares about the boring old Feudal Era anyways? I've got enough action in my own life as it is!' He half-heartedly flipped to the pages he needed to read and started taking notes in a child's messy scrawl, while Ken called Jun at the J. After spending a few minutes calming the upset and worried Swan, he retrieved the report materials from the office and settled into the recliner to resume studying them.

Jinpei looked up at him as he sat down and asked curiously, "What did she say aniki?"

Ken raised an eyebrow at him, "She was glad to know you're ok. You can turn your wristband back on now, by the way." As the younger boy sheepishly adjusted the band, Ken continued, "You can hang around here for a while. I told Jun I'd get you back there by seven so you can help her out. No arguments Jin, you do have to help her. You're getting a break, don't blow it." Jinpei nodded and gave him a grateful smile before turning back to his homework. Whoever knew that Ken could actually loosen up once in a while?


	2. School woes

1

Must we go into this every time? They are not mine, dammit.

For some time, the silence of the room was only broken by the turning of pages and the soft scratching of Jinpei's pencil over his paper as he worked through his history and Japanese assignments. A quiet groan soon signaled his abandonment of those and the start of the nightly torture of junior high students...algebra. He buried himself in the homework once more, hoping the torture would end soon. One thing was certain...whoever had the brilliant idea to invent math should be shot! Halfway through the assignment he got stuck on a problem, and began to grumble to himself as he erased and reworked the problem, only to begin erasing again. Damn it!

Ken glanced up from his own work at the frustrated boy, then glanced at the clock. It was still fairly early and Jin had been doing well so far. Time for a break. He set his reports down next to the chair and gently lobbed a wadded up sheet of paper at the boy, causing him to look up in surprise as it bounced off his head, "Aniki, what was that for?"

His Commander just smiled at him as he rose from the chair in a stretch, "Come on, time for a break. You want something to drink?"

"Sure. You got any beer around?"

Ken rolled his eyes, "Nice try kid, maybe in about ten years. How about we just stick to soda for today."

Jinpei smiled up at him innocently, "It was worth a try aniki." He easily caught the can Ken tossed to him. Popping it open, he leaned against the counter in the small kitchen, a frown on his face. Ken studied him for a moment from his spot near the door, noticing the downcast look. When the boy was uncharacteristically quiet for several minutes, Ken broke the silence, asking softly,

"Something on your mind Jinpei?"

Jinpei took a swallow of his soda before replying, "Aniki, you ever have trouble when you and Joe still went to school?"

Ken cocked his head curiously, "How do you mean?"

"Did your teachers ever give you a hard time? Or the other kids?"

Ken set his soda down and leaned back, "Well, I didn't have too much trouble with the teachers...that was Joe's job. But yes, I did have some trouble with the other kids. There were a few bullies around who liked to pick on the quieter kids."

Jinpei looked surprised, "They picked on you aniki? Why didn't you just kick their asses?"

"Language Jinpei."

"Sorry aniki. But why didn't you?"

Ken smiled at the boy, "Remember that discussion we had about not letting the other kids know about your ninja abilities? Well, Joe and I were under the same restrictions when we were in school. So it wasn't always easy."

Jinpei scowled down at his soda, "At least you got out of it aniki. School sucks. I wish I didn't have to go. I already know most of what they tell us anyways. It's boring."

Ken took a sip of his soda and thought for a minute, "Tell you what Jinpei. You stay out of trouble and keep your grades up for the rest of the school year and I'll talk to Hakase about letting you finish off the rest of your school at home."

"You mean it aniki?"

"You bet. So what do you say, deal?"

"Deal!"

Ken lobbed his empty can into the recycling bin and pushed away from the wall, "Come with me."

Jinpei tossed his can and smirked in satisfaction, nothing but net, "Where are we going aniki?"

"You'll see. Follow me." Ken led Jinpei out the back door and into the woods behind the airfield. He grinned as Jinpei peppered him with questions but didn't say anything until they approached a clearing, "Alright Jinpei, enough. We're here."

Jinpei looked around, "What are we doing here aniki?"

"Take a look Jinpei."

Jinpei looked thorugh the last of the bushes between them and the clearing, "Oh wow aniki! That's so cool!"

Gold Angel: I agree, the brotherly bond was always there but often seemed overshadowed by the fact that Ken was the commander. I hope to bring that side out more. As always, it's a pleasure to read your reviews

Female Heero Yuy: Great to hear from you, and I fully agree. (hands you a handkerchief) you might need this. Hope you enjoyed this one.

A/N: Short I know, but I plead forgiveness on the grounds that I've been out of town. More will come soon, it's handwritten, just not typed yet. .It will be up as soon as I catch up on schoolwork and have the chance to focus on the fun stuff. Ja ne.


	3. Male Bonding

1 This is getting old. They belong to Tatsunoko Productions.

Ken grinned as he watched Jinpei race over to the WWII Gull-Wing F-4-U Corsair that was sitting in the middle of the clearing and began inspecting it with a steady stream of exclamations, "Where did you get this aniki? How'd you get it here, why's it all the way back here? Does Hakase know you have this? Can I fly it?"

Ken chuckled and joined him next to the plane, "She's in no shape to fly yet Jinpei. When she is, then maybe we'll see about a lesson."

Jinpei grinned, a maybe meant he'd be able to talk Ken into it, sooner or later. Curiosity overwhelmed him, "How did you get this plane aniki? I thought they didn't exist except in museums anymore."

Ken allowed himself to smirk a bit as he leaned against one wing, "They don't. And in answer to your question, no Hakase doesn't know I have her. Neither does your sister. So no blabbing, got it?"

The younger boy's chest puffed visibly with pride. Ken was sharing a secret with him that Jun didn't know, talk about cool! He leaned against the plane's fuselage in a mirror of Ken and asked, "I won't tell, promise! How'd you get her aniki?"

"Remember when Jun took you to that comic convention in Tokyo last year?"

"Yeah. Joe busted his leg up two days before we left. Boy was Hakase mad!"

Ken chuckled, "That's putting it mildly. Well, while you two were gone, the three of us got called to do some recon for President Kane. Galactor had a base hidden on one of those little islands in the Philippines and we had to put it out of commission. Since you two were gone and Joe busted up, I took Ryu out with me. Joe was not happy at being stuck on the ship. While we were looking around, Ryu stumbled across her. Literally, she was buried under a bunch of foliage. Almost pitched himself headfirst into the cockpit."

Jinpei snickered a bit, "Figures he'd do that. How'd you get her back here without Hakase finding out?"

Ken grinned at him, "Once we took out the base, we pushed her into the ship's cargo hold and made a detour by here on the way back to base, how else? I've been working on her a little at a time ever since, but it's slow going." He moved to the cockpit and rummaged around inside for a moment before producing a toolbox with a flourish, "Want to help?"

"Yeah!"

An hour's companionable work later had the plane sporting a newly repaired portion of her engine and both the Eagle and Swallow smeared liberally with engine oil. Jinpei wiped his hands on a rag and smiled sheepishly at Ken, "Sorry about that aniki. I didn't know it was gonna splash around like that."

Ken finished wiping his face and began blotting the worst of the oil from his hair, "Don't worry about it Jin. Just be more careful next time huh?"

"Hai aniki." Jinpei glanced down at his now filthy shirt, "Oneechan is gonna have a fit when she sees this."

Ken shrugged and tossed the rag he was using into the plane's cockpit, "Shirts wash. Help me pull the prop off the front and then we'll call it a day. You still have that Algebra homework to finish before I take you home."

Jinpei groaned, "You had to remind me aniki?

"Fact of life Jinpei. Now let's get this prop off."

It took fifteen minutes of liberal greasing and male cursing to loosen the propeller enough to even budge it from it's mount, and another ten to pull it off for later repair. As they were working it off the last few inches of the mount bar, Jinpei found the courage to ask a question that had been nagging his mind all afternoon. Failing to notice the close proximity of Ken's head to the propeller, or to consider his possible reaction, he blurted out, mid-shove, "Aniki? When are you gonna get together with Oneechan?"

Ken turned to look at him and promptly bashed his head against the flat of the propeller as Jinpei continued to push it towards him, "KUSO!"

Jinpei stopped immediately, "I'm sorry aniki!"

Ken shook his head to clear it, "I'll live. Watch what you're doing huh?"

"Sorry."

"Forget it. Now, what did you just ask?"

Jinpei draped himself over the front section of the plane, feet dangling into the cockpit and grinned at his flustered commander, "I said, when are you and Oneechan finally gonna get together?"

Ken sat down heavily on the grass and put a hand to his forehead, wishing for an ice pack to stave off the lump he knew would show up soon, "What brought that question on?"

Jinpei rolled his eyes, "Well, it's kinda obvious that you like her aniki. And she likes you too. So what's the big deal?"

Ken sighed, now wishing for an aspirin as well, "Help me finish getting the prop off Jin, then we'll head back to the house."

The younger boy scowled at him, "No fair dodging the question aniki."

Ken met his scowl with a firm look, "Let's get this done," the softened at the mutinous look he got, "and when we get back, we'll talk alright?"

Jinpei considered this for a moment, then nodded, "Alright aniki. But don't think I'm gonna forget about it."

"Somehow, I didn't think you would."

Gold Angel: As if Jin would pass up a golden opportunity!

Female Heero Yuy: Don't cry! As soon as I post this, I'm tackling Operation Babysit. Bar site issues, the next chapter should be up within 48 hours. If not, you have my permission to use the Bird Missile.

Karen: You're making me blush! Hope you liked this chapter

A/N Sorry about the long wait, my muse decided she wanted nothing to do with college finals and took an early summer trip to the Bahamas without me. But now that she's back, more should be up soon. For pics and general info on the Corsair, check out http/www. sikorskyarchives. com/f4u.html Ja ne.


	4. Talk and Memories

Talk and Memories

First, I wish to apologize for the long time between updates; between a silent muse and some things going on in the real world, this story had to be put on hold for a while. Second, I would like to note that this chapter introduces an OC who has come to life in my mind over the last couple of years. General Hodak is loosely based on Tomak from the BotP comic universe by way of personality, but with a few twists. Lastly, I want to thank GoldAngel2 and Summer39 for their support and encouragement, and also my onisan, who delved into the mind of, and I quote, 'A pissed off four-star' to assist me with some of the dialog later in the chapter. Said dialog is also the reason the rating for this story has gone up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Gatchaman, they belong to Tatsunoko and now ADV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they'd reached the house Ken unlocked the rear door and allowed Jinpei to precede him inside. In a voice far calmer than his thoughts, he ordered, "Hand over the shirt Jin."

The younger boy scowled at him, "What for? You said we'd talk aniki."

Ken managed a smile for the boy as he observed, "We will, but your sister is going to have both our heads if I take you home looking like that. Hand it over and I'll wash it for you."

Grumbling under his breath, Jinpei yanked the shirt over his head and handed it to Ken, "Didn't realize you even knew how to do laundry aniki."

He watched as Ken tossed both of their shirts into the machine and set it to run with a short chuckle, "Don't be a smart aleck Jinpei. Joe's the one who only washes his uniform once a month."

"Ewwww aniki! Gross!" Jinpei laughed for a moment before remembering that he was trying to interrogate Ken. Putting what he considered a stern scowl on his face, he crossed his arms and glared at him once more, "You're stalling aniki."

Ken sighed, "Let's talk in the living room." Scooping up a couple more sodas as they passed through the kitchen, he handed one to Jinpei before settling on the floor in front of his chair. Once Jinpei had made himself comfortable leaning back against the couch, Ken sighed once more and said, "Alright Jinpei. Shoot."

Now that he had Ken cornered, Jinpei suddenly felt tongue-tied. He popped the top on his soda, took a short sip, then set it aside to begin playing with his fingers, a sure sign of nervousness. Glancing quickly up at Ken's patient expression, he took a deep breath and launched into things, "I don't get it aniki. Why haven't you and oneechan gotten together yet? I can tell you like her, and I know for a fact that she likes you a lot. It's been obvious for ages now."

"What makes you say that?"

Jinpei scowled at him, "Don't play dumb aniki. She puts up with your bill at the J, which is getting sky high again by the way, she's always helping you out around here and she takes your side on just about everything...even against Hakase! And you're _always_ hanging around our place and worrying about her on missions and stuff. Plus I've seen the look on your face when she's around. I may be a kid, but I'm not blind. So what's the deal?"

Ken raised an eyebrow at the flood of words from the younger boy, then set his drink aside with a sigh, "You're right Jinpei. I do care about your sister a great deal. But it's not that simple."

"Why not? What's the big deal if you guys get together? Joe has girlfriends all the time, so why can't you? I don't get it."

"There's one big difference between Joe and I, Jinpei. I'm the commander of the team, and that brings a lot more responsibility with it. And Jun is under my command. The military would call it fraternization if we got together."

Jinpei's scowl remained firmly in place, "Yeah, but we don't really fall under the military's rules aniki. So what's your point?"

Ken tipped his head back against the chair as he continued, "You probably don't remember all the trouble that started when you and Jun joined the team...you were just a little kid back then. But Hakase had to go head to head with a lot of people in order to keep you both with us. There were a lot of people who didn't think that a girl should be on the Science Ninja Team, that her presence would cause way too many problems. There are still people who think that way."

Jinpei snorted, "That bastard Hodak you mean. He's always on her back."

"Language Jinpei."

"Sorry aniki."

"But yes, General Hodak was one of the ones who objected to her being on the team. He made a lot of insinuations that I'm not going to repeat...suffice to say that they were cruel. It upset your sister a lot, and I don't want to subject her to any more of that. That's part of the reason I haven't spoken to her yet. Do you understand?"

Jinpei thought for a second, trying to figure out what could be so bad that Ken wouldn't tell him. It was about _his_ sister after all. He blurted out, "Did Joe or Ryu hear what he said?" It was only after the question left him that he wondered if maybe he'd blown a future opportunity to get the details and have an excuse to kick the jerk's butt. However, the very thought was squashed a moment later.

"No Jin, they weren't there, only Jun and I. And I absolutely forbid you to even mention it to your sister. Understood?" Ken's expression was one not normally seen outside the mission field, stern and unyielding about the matter. Jinpei nodded, knowing better than to even think about defying the order, and sank back into thought. It must have been something _really_ nasty.

Ken watched Jinpei for a moment, studying the younger boy's thoughtful expression before allowing his head to rest back against the chair once more. He had to repress a heavy sigh; even the thought of the conversation they'd overheard that day was enough to make his temper rise. The last thing he wanted was for Jun to have to relive it because of an inadvertent question from Jinpei. The memory was hard enough for him to have to bear...

_The two teens arrived in the waiting area outside Nambu's office, teasing each other good-naturedly about the computer programming class they'd just been dismissed from. Both had grasped the lesson easily, as was evidenced by their conversation._

"_You know Jun, that was a nasty little trick you played_. _You almost fried my system to a crisp!"_

_The green eyed thirteen year old just laughed at his semi-irritated expression, "Lighten up already Ken. That was just a little revenge for the virus you planted in mine last week. Sensei almost had a fit when he saw what it put across my screen before I could get rid of it." _

_Ken had to grin at the reminder, "Yeah well, you can thank Joe for the Sicilian curses, he gave 'em to me."_

"_I'll kill him when we get home. And don't think you're off the hook yet, mister."_

_Whatever reply Ken might have made was cut off by the sound of a hand slamming against the desk behind the closed inner office door and the strident voice of one General Hodak attempting to lambast Nambu_ _Hakase into agreeing with whatever nonsense he was spouting off this time. From the sound of it, he hadn't been having much luck, as he could now be heard shouting at the teens' mentor._

"_She won't be a problem, my ass! I ask again Nambu, what the hell are you thinking in putting a female on this team? A team that should have never been formed in the first place! If you're so determined to waste our resources, then at least waste them on someone who can be useful once this ridiculous ninja squad is disbanded, not some girl who should be at home learning to cook and clean."_

_Ken glanced over at his teammate and had to suppress a chuckle at the look on her face. Jun never took kindly to anyone questioning her abilities on the team and had only last month given Joe a swift kick where it counted when he told her she would be better off doing the dishes. Ken could only hope that he wouldn't have to prevent her from doing the same thing to the general. He rolled his eyes as they could hear Hodak rant on._

"_Women shouldn't be in combat in the first place, let alone doing what you claim this team will have to do. A ninja squad, ridiculous. Nambu, you should just let the military handle their job and stick to pushing paper and ass-kissing the politicians."_

_Jun smirked at Ken, "Does he realize just how bad Hakase could hurt him if he wanted to? Or is he just a moron?"_

_Ken grinned back at her, "I already asked Hakase if there was any way we could just toss him back to those samurai ancestors he so loves to brag about. He told me that time travel was next on ISO's research project list."_

_Jun's giggle at that statement was cut short when Hodak's voice rose even further and his hand slammed onto the desk once more, "Let me tell you just what's going to happen because you added this little cunt to your team mister. You're going to end up with four dead boys!. There's nothing worse you could have done to this already useless project then adding a set of distracting but otherwise useless tits! There's no faster way to compromise the lives of four elite, highly crafted, combat enhanced individuals! All she'll be good for is whining, cowering, and passing out the moment she sees a drop of blood, let alone someone's head split open. Have you absolutely no fucking sense of how it is in the battlefield? It isn't some nice clean little scenario that you dream up. If the war that you say is coming does happen, however improbable that may be, people are gonna die. And if you persist in this damn delusion of yours, those boys will be among the first to go!"_

_Ken swiftly grabbed Jun's arms to hold her back as she tried to leap towards the door, her eyes blazing, "Jun, calm down, he's not worth it!"_

_She tried to twist away, still intent on her goal, "Let me go Ken, I'm gonna kill him! I'll show him what a useless set of tits can do, that bastard!"_

_The struggle abruptly ceased as Hodak , apparently not liking whatever Nambu had said, ranted on again._

"_Women serve one purpose on a battlefield and somehow I don't fucking figure you want you so-called daughter being one of those. That hot head you call a gunner already has quite the reputation, from what I've heard. Have you considered the consequences of having one woman alone with four men for days on end during a mission? She'll end up spending more time moaning with her legs in the air than with her feet on the ground doing the mission. And it'll get them all killed. Mark my words, it'll be the small boy first. He's practically holding her hand, as if she were his personal after sex trophy. Sluts and hookers are a dime a dozen on the streets Nambu, no need in wasting even more valuable resources by trying to make one into a 'ninja' so your boys can have one on hand all the time."_

_Jun seemed as if she'd been punched in the stomach, her head dropping and her body going limp as her struggles to get free ceased. Ken tried to push aside his own temper for the moment as he gently turned her around to face him, "Jun, don't listen to that bunch of bullshit. You know that none of us would ever try to treat you like that." The blank look in her eyes caused his anger to rise to previously unknown heights towards the man ranting behind the closed door. He squeezed her shoulders gently in an attempt to get a response, "Jun? Come on Jun, say something. You're scaring me."_

_She finally blinked and replied, her voice flat, "I know you and the others don't think of me like that. But is that what everyone else is going to see me as? Not a real team member, just the team slut?" She suddenly seemed older than she had a few minutes ago, more weary, as if the spirit had gone from her. The very idea chilled him and he shook her gently as he tried to reassure her._

"_Not anyone with any sense. And anyone who even insinuated it would end up getting his head bashed in."_

_That brought a small smile to her face and the light came back to her eyes, "Thanks Ken. I needed that." He smiled back at her and was about to reply when the sound of Hodak's hand hitting the desk cut through the air once more. Both teens looked towards the door, temper flashing in their eyes._

"_You're going to lose this team Nambu and I for one will not sit back and watch you needlessly waste precious materials just so you can bridge another gap for the douche bag, split tail legion of feminist rats! I want her off Nambu! I want her off and gone within forty-eight hours or so help me I will be down here to drag her off myself. Do you hear me? You tell that bag of useless tit chaff that she can find a job as a street walking hooker for all I give a damn, but she will be off this team!"_

_Nambu's voice was now audible to the teens as his own temper apparently snapped, "Might I remind you once more General, that the decisions regarding this team are mine to make and neither they nor I answer to you in any way. I alone say who will remain and who goes. As for your insinuations about G-3, they are both unfounded and out of line. She is a valuable member of the team, both in her fighting skills and her rapidly growing technical expertise. Finally, as you yourself said, she is now my daughter and I will not condone such insults on her character, nor might I add, will the young men that now see her as a sister. She is on the team and there she shall stay. Now, I will ask you to leave my office immediately, before I give into the urge to do something completely unbefitting a gentleman."_

_Both teens smirked at hearing this, then Jun tensed once more and whispered frantically, "Ken, if I see that bastard right now, I really will kill him."_

_Ken nodded in understanding, "Go down to the ready room and wait for me. I'll give Hakase the report on our class and meet you there. Stay out of Hodak's way."_

"_Rodger." Jun turned and dashed from the room and Ken swiftly settled himself onto a couch, just as Hodak slammed the office door open and stalked past, not even noticing the young Commander as he passed. Ken's eyes followed him, flashing in fury as he exerted every ounce of self control he possessed to keep from leaping up and killing the man. Nambu beckoned him from the office doorway, and it was clear from the expression on the older man's face that he knew Ken had heard every word. Neither ever mentioned the conversation to each other or Jun after that day, but from that day on, she had become more reserved, allowing fewer emotions to be evident on her face in front of others...including her teammates. _

Ken was abruptly yanked out of his thoughts by Jinpei's voice, "Aniki? Yo, aniki, you in there? What's got you so out in space?"

Ken clamped down on the anger the memory had brought up to smile at the boy, "Sorry Jinpei, I was thinking for a moment. What was that you said?"

Jinpei snorted and crossed his arms, trying to look as stern as Ken had earlier, "I _said_, I guess I can see what you mean, why you can't tell oneechan that you like her yet. I don't like it, but I guess I can see your point. But I don't want to see her hurt anymore. So what are you going to do about it."

Ken sighed, "I told you Jin, I can't say anything to her now."

"When the war is over then?"

"Hai Jinpei. I have every intention of telling Jun how I feel as soon as this war is over and our duty is done."

Jinpei scowled but nodded, "I guess I can accept that. But I don't like seeing Oneechan cry over you. Can't you at least stop ignoring her until then, you know, show that you at least know she's a girl? It hurts her when she thinks you just see her as one of the guys."

Ken sighed once more, "I can't promise I might not hurt her feelings Jinpei. I don't want to but right now there are just certain things that can't be said and done. For her own safety, as well as that of the team. But I'll try to do better. That's all I can promise."

"I suppose that's ok then. But if you hurt her, or don't tell her everything right after we kill Katse off, you'll answer to me aniki."

Ken smiled and reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, "Hai Jinpei, I know. Now we better get you home before your sister starts to worry again."

"Hai aniki."

"Get your stuff together, I'll get your shirt for you."

"Hai. And aniki?"

"Yes Jinpei?"

Jinpei smiled up at him as he started shoving his books back into his backpack, "Thanks for everything. I'm glad I came today."

Ken smiled back at him, "Me too Jin. We'll have to do this again sometime. Now, move it or lose it kid."

"Hai!" Jinpei scooped the last of his school supplies back into his pack then tugged on the still slightly damp shirt that Ken tossed him. "All set aniki."

Ken ruffled his hair once more, then reached for his keys, "Alright then,let's get you home."


	5. Home Again

Epilogue

Finally, we have come to the end. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story for your patience and support. Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gatchaman does not belong to me, much as might wish it, but to Tatsunoko Productions and now ADV.

Dusk was just falling as Jinpei pulled his buggy back into the J's garage and Ken parked his bike next to Jun's. The parking lot outside was nearly bare, an unusual phenomenon for a normally busy night of the week. Jinpei killed the engine and hopped out, pulling his backpack from the seat to loop over his shoulder. Turning to Ken, he questioned, "You staying to eat?"

The Eagle grinned at him as he pocketed his keys. "Sure Jinpei. I might even pay you this time. Now, remember what I said."

Jinpei nodded, "I know aniki. I'll apologize, and I'll try not to do it again. Don't you forget your promise either."

Ken ruffled his hair, "I won't Jinpei. Now get inside already before Jun comes out here after us."

The younger boy grinned and raced through the door. Dropping his bag in the doorway, he ran to his sister and threw his arms around her waist, nearly crushing her in a hug, "Oneechan, I'm sorry I was a brat earlier. What do you need my help with?"

Jun hugged him back, the surprise at his exuberant greeting clear on her face, "I forgive you Jin. And it's been really quiet tonight, so I'm all set here. You can head upstairs and watch television for a bit if you want, I'll call you if I need help."

Jinpei grinned at her and hugged her once more before going to grab his bag, "Thanks oneechan, but I still have a little more homework to finish. I'll do that first. Call me if you need me. Hey aniki...behave yourself!"

Ken chuckled, "I'll try Jinpei. See you later."

"Bye!" With all the grace and volume of an adolescent, Jinpei raced up the stairs and shut the door to his room with a bang.

Jun turned to look at Ken, "Ok, who was that and what did you do with my little brother?"

Ken smiled at her, his blue eyes laughing, "It's still our Jinpei. We just had a talk while he was at my place, that's all."

One raven eyebrow rose skeptically, "A talk huh? With what, a two by four?"

Ken smiled innocently as he made himself comfortable on a stool, "Nothing of the sort. Just a man to man talk. You know."

Jun shuddered in mock horror as she got him a drink, a routine as old as the bar itself, "Heaven forbid I trespass in the sacred ground of man to man talk then. You're sure he wasn't any trouble?" She set the drink in front of him then for lack of anything better to do with her hands, began wiping the already clean bar top down with a rag.

Ken took a sip of his drink then reached to still her activity with a gentle hand over hers, "Not at all. If you ever need a break, you can always send him over. I'm sure I can find a project or two to keep him busy."

That brought a smile to her face, "Arrigato for the offer. I'll keep it in mind."

They continued to talk amicably, of his work, the bar, the team and more, just as they usually did when he came to hang around the J. This time however, neither seemed to notice that Ken's hand rested gently on Jun's several times...or the grinning boy who had snuck back down the stairs and was now peeking at them from behind the door.

The End


End file.
